Confessions, Celebrations, and Surprises
by MaeAlyse
Summary: The Gaang made it just in time for The New Moon Celebration. What happens? You will have to read to find out. kataang tokka
1. Arrival

**I had some time on my hands, and I ended up thinking of this wonderful idea for a story. I know that I said I wouldn't do anything until I finished Golden Dragon High, but that story is escaping me. I really don't care for it much anymore, but I'm one of those people who hate it when somebody doesn't finish a story. And I don't want to be a hypocrite, so I will finish it. Just give me some time. And some ideas please!!!**

**Anyways…without further ado, here is Confessions, Celebrations, and Surprises.

* * *

**

"Do you see anything? I'm starting to get sick." Sokka leaned over the side of Appa's saddle and scanned the scene below. He saw nothing but water, water, and more water.

"Look the northern water tribe!" Toph shouted and pointed in the opposite direction. Sokka scrambled over to look where she pointed, but he saw nothing. It took awhile for him to remember that Toph was blind.

"Must you do that?" he sighed and leaned back into the leather saddle.

Toph laughed and gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "You know I can't resist Snoozels"

"I'm sure we'll find it soon Sokka." Aang said from his seat on Appa's head.

"For someone who's been flying from town to town for four years, you sure don't act like it." Katara rolled her eyes and went back to sewing a hole in Aang's shirt.

Ever since Aang had defeated Ozai, they had been traveling all around the world. And they had all changed, dramatically. Not personality wise, Aang was still a fun and care-free guy. Katara was still motherly and caring. Toph was still stubborn and confident. And Sokka was still sarcastic, and intelligent. But they had changed, look-wise.

Over the years, Aang had decided to grow his hair out, all the training he had to go through everyday paid off, he now had well-toned muscles. Being 16, he was a lot taller, at least two or three inches taller than Katara.

Katara had filled out quite nicely, she had curves in all the right places, and the outfit she wore fit her snugly. She decided to keep the hairstyle she had in the fire-nation when they went undercover.

Sokka had grown a lot over the years. He was now a master swordsman, and all the training had made him very strong. He changed his hairstyle to look like his fathers, saying that now that he was now an official warrior, he need an official style.

Toph had changed the most out of them all. She now wasn't short at all, in fact, she was only an inch shorter then Katara. Her raven black hair was now swooped into a ponytail, though her bangs still hung in her face. Her figure now had the curves of a teenager, and she had grown in the chest area.

They had all decided to stick with Aang after the war, and help him settle many problems before they grew to big. Right now they were heading to The northern water tribe for the new moon celebration.

"There it is guys! The northern water tribe!" Aang pointed to the enormous gates and directed Appa towards the entryway. As soon as the lookout's saw them, they alerted the water bender's. Appa slowly descended down into the water, and the gates began to open.

"Goodie, a whole week of not being able to see." Toph stared blankly at the water. Feeling the rise as the people of the tribe filled up the area with water so they could be lifted up to the level of the city.

"Don't worry Toph, Sokka will help you around." Katara smiled and finished the last stitch in Aang's shirt.

"What! I don't remember agreeing to that!" Sokka sat up straight and glared at Katara.

"Well, you're the only one for the job." She stated simply and scooted closer to the front of the saddle where Aang was, "Me and Aang haven't had any alone time for about four months…"

"Hah! Yeah right, like I'm going to leave you alone with him." Sokka pointed over to Aang, who, in the meantime had turned beet red.

"Leave them be Sokka, they've only been together for, lets see, four years. I think that it's a little late to start caring now." Toph looked over at his direction.

"I'm just saying, there a lot older now! Aang's a hormonal teenager, you never know what could happen!"

"Sokka!" Katara gave him a deadly glare and turned back to Aang. "Finished your shirt."

"Thanks..." he took it from her and slid it over his head. By the time Katara and Sokka finished arguing Appa had already made it to the center of the town.

"We are honored to have the Avatar and his friends join us for the new moon celebration." Chief Arnook stepped out and bowed.

"We are honored to be here." Aang jumped off of Appa and returned the bow. Katara slowly stepped down onto Appa's head, and Aang helped her down the rest of the way.

"Is my dad here yet?" she asked right away.

"Right here." Hakoda stepped out from behind Chief Arnook and opened his arms just in time for Katara to jump into them.

"Dad! You got here before us!" she laughed and stepped back to go stand next to Aang.

After Sokka helped Toph down from Appa he walked over and shook his hand, "Good to see you dad."

"It's been way to long! Now come on, we will lead you to your quarters." Hakoda smiled and started to walk towards the steps to the palace. Sokka picked up his bag in one arm and offered Toph his other. She did nothing but stand there and stare in his direction.

"Your offering your hand out to me aren't you Snoozles." She smirked and lifted her arm and felt around. When she found his arm she hooked it with his and let him pull her towards the steps. Aang and Katara were following close behind.

"There are two rooms, so feel free to pick who you will be sharing with." Hakoda motioned to two doors that were right across from each other.

"Come on Aang." Katara pulled him over to one of the rooms and shut the door before anyone ,mainly Sokka, had the chance to protest.

"Haha, it looks like you and Toph get that room. Good night, rest well, it's going to be a big day tomorrow" Hakoda smiled and walked away, most likely to his room on the other side of the palace.

Sokka sighed and led Toph into the room, but when he opened the door, he froze. Toph sensed the tension in the room, and decided to be the one to break the silence.

"What's wrong Snoozels…scared about sharing a room with little old me?" Toph smirked and pulled him into the room more.

"No it's not that, I don't mind sharing a room with you. It's just that…umm…well…umm…" Sokka shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground.

"Come on, spit it out." Toph laughed a little, _Times like this when I wish that I could see. _

"Well, there's only one bed." Sokka flinched and waited for her reaction. Surprisingly, all she did was shrug and throw her bag on the ground. He was expecting her to demand another bed be put in the room, or say that he should take the floor and she could sleep in. But she didn't do anything.

"Sooo your ok with it?" he asked.

Once again she shrugged, "Not that I'm ecstatic, but as long as you don't try anything, which I know you won't I'm good. Your like a brother to me." She felt her way over to the bad and sat down.

_There she goes again, calling me her brother. When should I tell her, I like her way more than a brotherly way._

He sighed and pulled off his shirt, he struggled a little with it, but when it finally came off he could see Toph had already stripped down to her undergarments and was trying to get comfy. He walked over and slowly got under the covers, he turned so his back was facing her.

"Good night Toph."

"Good night Snoozles."

**Meanwhile…**

As soon as Katara shut the door behind them, he smiled. There was only one bed in the room, and Sokka and Toph weren't around to protest or make fun of him. They were finally…alone.

Katara smiled and started to strip down to her undergarments. Aang was just standing there, staring at the bed. He didn't even notice until she walked in front of him and got under the covers, "You coming?" she asked.

He smiled, pulled his shirt off, and slid in bed next to her. She could tell he wanted to put his arms around her, just by the way he looked at her, but she knew he wouldn't without permission.

_He's such a gentleman. I just need to let him know that I'm ok with it. _

"Hey Aang…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sort of cold," she scooted closer to him and pulled his arm around her, he seemed surprised at first, but he quickly settled into the gesture. She smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "I think I need a firebender to keep me warm."

Aang smiled and held her tighter, "Guess I'm lucky I'm the avatar."

* * *

**.:End Of First Chapter:.**

**Haha tell me how you liked it!**

**Or tell me if you hated it, but in a nice way. **

**Please and thank you!**


	2. Unfortunatly, Just an Authors Note

Alright,

**Alright,**

So I have tons of lovely people that are waiting on

Stupid old me to finish this story. Problem is, I have no idea where

I want this to go. So I'm going to do what I vowed not

To do. HELP!

That's right, I'm asking for help.

Does anybody have an idea of where they want this story to go?

Or what they want to happen next? I'm not going to ask for help for the rest of the story; I just wanna kick things off.

Thanks to all the people that stayed with me from the start!

**3 Maegan**


End file.
